Strobe Light Love
by breathing-the-yaoi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has come out of the closet and his friends want to celebrate. He's finally one of them! Strobe lights, hips, and a new nickname await him at the club. I'm horrible at descriptions so just read, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe. I felt bored one night and pictured Naruto under strobe lights... Turn-on~! This is long, but if you like it, review.**

**Disclaimer: The idea is mine, if you've read a story similar to it, then it is a coincidence. Naruto doesn't belong to me. Neither does the music which I suggest you listen to when mentioned. Good music. :D  
**

My friends will take any chance to party. Though when I pointed this out to them, they said this was most definitely a reason to celebrate. I have finally joined their little club! What club you may ask? The gay one.

When I first told my friends, they had stared blankly at me. Then they exchanged glances, whispered 'He figured it out just now?!', before standing up and letting out a whoop! Clapping me on the back, Kiba had grinned and said, more like shouted since he was such a loud-mouth, that they were going clubbing. I rubbed my shoulder and glared at my friend.

"Why? We just went out two days ago to celebrate, get this, a new item on McDonald's' menu!"

Gaara turned away from his boyfriend Lee and said, "Hey, you weren't complaining after you tried it! It was delicious and you know it!"

Why was he defending a, pretty good admittedly, drink?! What happened to Gaara being the other one I could turn to for sense?! Dating Lee made him crazy and soft. And less homicidal, but that flare the red-head had had helped when he needed to straighten out the others.

Well I digress, because my friends were already shuffling out to change their outfits for the club. I sighed and headed up to my room. As soon as I stepped into the, of course, neat room, I felt calm and more psyched to go out with friends. The deep red and navy blue did wonders for my moods.

I barely lifted my feet as I walked over to the large closet. The first outfit was a vest with a red T-shirt underneath and pinstripe trousers. Not very club, more of a Panic At The Disco music video. The next was leathers pants so tight, you needed some kind of powder in order to slide them up. Either that or a thing of butter. Then I pulled out my favorite shirt. A shirt that said, 'If you're reading this shirt, you're not good enough to have it off me'. A very weird present from my friend's mother.

Throwing it on the bed, I set out in to the mysterious and sometimes dangerous closet, searching for pants. Not really; I just reached down and pulled out some dark, whisker-washed jeans. They went well with the tight, yellow shirt. I changed into the outfit and then reached under my bed for my gray Converses.

Shikamaru wandered in and laid back on my bed. We gave each other the once over. He was wearing tight chocolate brown corduroys and a red shirt with black squiggles and intricate markings all over the front. I 'Hn'd my approval.

"For someone that didn't even want to go clubbing, you dressed pretty nice, hmm?"

"Are you saying I always don't look this good?"

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breath. He wasn't gay, maybe bi, and the only reason he went clubbing was his ex and current love interest were both bartenders at one of the gay bar/night clubs. While everyone else hit on guys, he would be watching them and I would be in a dark corner, trying to drink enough where the strobe lights didn't give me a pounding headache. Which of course led me to have the pounding headache in the morning. Dang hangovers.

The club we went to on a regular basis was called 'The Whiskers'. It was probably because of the 'whiskers' design in the drinks. Chocolate or fruit paste would be squirted on the bottom before alcohol was poured in. It would look like whiskers.

As we stepped into the club, everyone started to head to where they usually went. Lee grabbed Gaara's hand and ran towards the DJ, waving a mix tape wildly. Kiba and Neji went to hit on boys. Shikamaru went to make sure Temari and Ino weren't videotaping yaoi. I stood smirking for a while, because obviously all my friends had forgotten as to why we came here: me! I stopped smirking and started laughing as Lee's CD came on and the first song was Chu Chu Lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura Purin Purin Boron Nurururerorero by Maximum the Hormone. It was even funnier when Lee and Gaara started dancing.

After having a serious face and barely moving, Gaara did the robot. I was clutching my side and wiping tears out of my eyes when a strobe light hit my face briefly and caused a slight pounding inside my head. So before they swung around again, I headed to the bar, ordered a beer, and stood in a dark corner.

I heard Temari call me emo, but I chose to ignore it. The song ended and on came 'Carmelldansen'. I snickered as the DJ stopped the song and asked for someone to give him better music, because he didn't think anyone in the club was _that_ gay. I saw Kiba leap on stage and hand him another CD. Knowing Kiba, it was bound to have 'Who Let The Dogs Out'. Kiba grabbed the mike from the DJ and kicked him when he tried to grab it back.

"This one goes out to our friend, Sasuke! He's _finally_ figured out what we all liked so much! So, Sasuke, you shall now be known as Sas-gay!"

People cheered and whistled. I felt myself blush fiercely. At least no one was staring at me or pushing me on-stage. But still, I was going to kill the dog boy!

The DJ finally got his mike back and put on the CD, bringing us to the present time. The CD's whirring could be heard over the sound system and as the first few tones played, I get shivers. It's my favorite song, 'Control' by Metro Station. As the vocals started, I feel myself drawn to the floor. It could be the beer or the pounding of the music in combination with the strobe lights. I have no idea but I approach the dance floor where bodies are clinging and rubbing against each other.

Then… I see him. Him with the blonde hair and tan skin, who keeps getting hit with the blue, red, and purple strobe lights. Him with the huge grin, swinging his hips and panting and turning me on. He reaches one hand behind his head, puts the other in the rim of his pants, resting on his hip bone, and shakes his hips side to side sexily before dropping a bit to the floor and swaying back up. It's hard to describe what I'm seeing. His moves are liquid and seem to be igniting the fire inside a lot of guys, as people around him are stopping and just staring at him. He doesn't even realize people are staring as his eyes are closed. I stare for what feels like forever, watching and taking him in.

The song ends and he stops moving and opens his eyes. His eyes hit my own immediately and he does a big grin before turning and heading over to the bar. I still feel like I can't move. The heart in me, beating at like a thousand times a minute, won't let me move from this spot. His grin, his dancing, and oh man, those hips!

I feel a sharp pain, however, as a large hand claps on my back and I turn to see Kiba grinning.

"Oi, Sas-gay! Why are you just standing around? Never mind, Gaara's brother is here with his posse! And there's a couple of cuties~!"

Without waiting for me to reply, he drags me and a half-drunk Neji towards the bar. I see Gaara, Lee, and Shikamaru already hanging around the hooded older brother. He's wearing yet another hoodie with the top going into cat ears. Where he finds all of them, I have not an idea. He grins as he sees us. Kiba hugs him and for two different people, they seem to get along pretty well.

"Hey, Sas-gay! You've finally figured it all out, huh? Congrats!" I wince at the nickname. Is this going to stick with me forever? Am I going to go to work on Monday to find my boss and co-workers calling me that? Will my _mother _start calling me that?! Maybe Itachi-nii has already found out and is texting it to everyone! Grandma's heart will break! I shook my head to clear my thoughts as Kankuro started the introductions. It seemed he already introduced our side and was now showing off his friends.

"That's Shino in the weird trench-coat," Kiba grins like a predator finding new prey, "That's Chouji eating the food without breathing. He's straight. That's Sai the slut in the black belly shirt." The 'slut' smiles eerily at Neji and Neji whimpers. "And this is Naruto."

My belly twists and flutters as Kankuro turns his head to the side to reveal the person that had been on his back hiding behind the large hood. A tanned face grins, showing a bunch of white teeth.

"Yo~! I'm Naruto, pleased to meet you all!" His eyes meet mine and his smile grows a bit as his blue eyes shine. I swear, I feel a nosebleed coming.

**OK, so at St. Patrick's time, there is some fast food restaurant that does green shakes. Burger King or McDonalds. THEY ARE SO GOOD! I want to marry them~! Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to marry all the males from Naruto. Them and the Big Kid's Meal from Burger King... Mmm…**

**Check out the songs on for free. The song Naruto lip-synchs is 'Here In Your Arms' by Hellogoodbye.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the music. I wish I did though… T_T**

Naruto hopped off of Kankuro's back and walked up to me, as everyone else seemed to go into their own conversations. Sai seemed to shoot me a glare before smiling at a scared Neji.

"Hiya, what was your name again?" He shot me a smile that reminded me of a fox but still made a certain part of me stiffen.

"Uh, it's, um Sasuke," I managed to get out before walking over to Temari and ordering another drink. Naruto followed with his hands clasped behind him before leaning over the counter and pulling out the licorice hidden underneath. I didn't think he was allowed to do that but Temari was busy. He leaned against the bar right next to me and looked up at me, bright blue meeting my face.

He offered me some candy before flipping open his vibrating phone. He chuckled, it was such a nice sound, and looked up at me again.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke, what's your penis size?" I choked on the cherry licorice and took a drink of my beer to clear it out.

Between coughs, I asked why he wanted to know. He held up the phone to show that on the screen was written 'Ask duck-butt what size he is.' I touched my hair defensively. I think I preferred 'duck-butt' to 'Sas-gay' but not by much. I asked who sent it and he pointed to Sai the slut who was leaning over his phone laughing with a still tense Neji. Poor guy.

Naruto seemed to forget what he was supposed to find out as the next song came on though. He screamed and dragged me to the floor, abandoning our stuff on the bar. His arms wrapped around my neck and my hands rested on his hips. He started to shake his hips to the slow, techno beat and whispered along with the lyrics.

"'Cause our lips can touch, and our cheeks can brush. 'Cause our lips can touch, here." When he said 'here', he briefly pointed to his lips before shaking his hips and grinding a bit against me when the music got faster. As it slowed back down he turned so his back was pressed against me. My hands were still on his tiny waist and I was tempted to move them other places. His butt was moving in time and his head was tilted down, still whispering the words.

The motions of faster than slower, grinding then swaying was starting to make a part of my anatomy grow stiff and excited. I wasn't sure how much more I could take before pouncing on the guy. But I tried to focus on the song as I moved in time. After all, Uchiha's can control their penises, right? Right? I have a feeling I'm wrong.

Naruto took my hand and shot off to the bar again. He panted slightly as he grabbed up the licorice again and put a piece in his mouth. His fangs nibbled on the tip and put then he put it in his mouth, sucking it before taking it out and licking off some of the juice. He did this a few more times before I had to look away or rape him right then.

"So what do you like doing," the blonde asked, grinning like a fox again.

I thought about it for a bit. Though it's such an easy question, it seemed like he really wanted to know. So I couldn't give the usual 'reading, sports, drinking, you?' answer.

"I like hanging out with cute guys who dance well." It slipped out and he seemed confused for a second before doing one of the biggest grins yet. I felt my face heat up.

"I like dancing with cute guys that blush easily and get turned on by hips," he said, smirking as my mouth opened and shut a few times. He noticed how much I liked his hips?! Oh, no, I can just picture everyone in 'Whiskers' finding out and pointing at me! They'll call me 'Hip Fetish Guy' or something witty like that. Before I know it, it'll get back to Itachi-nii and he'll tell Grandma!! Poor Grandma can't take shock like that!

But wait! Forget about Grandma and her weak heart. I think the little fox is flirting with me. Is it that simple to hook up nowadays? Just announce you're gay, look a little good, and dance to get hit on? But wait again! Why would someone as sexy and adorable (Uchiha's don't say adorable! But it _really_ fits the blonde…) hit on someone like me, who if not for the song, would still be drinking in a dark corner?

Naruto was still smirking as he leaned up to my ear. I felt his warm breath on my ear, making my stomach jump. "You really shouldn't space out so suddenly when someone's hitting on you~."

My face felt like it was on fire. He covered his mouth as he laughed hard, clutching his side with the other hand. "You _do_ blush really easily!" I blushed more. He pouted and looked at me like I was some child. "So~ cute!" With that he changed the subject to make me more comfortable. But the subject he changed it to made me more uncomfortable.

"You never did tell me what size you were." Smirking sexily, he leaned against the bar and green and yellow strobe lights covered his body. The way the blue sparkled under the green light made me half-way like them. I was going to get a headache but have some pretty good company for it.

"No, and I don't plan on it," I said, smiling (in a Uchiha manly way) down on him. His soft pink lips frowned and pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest- which I realized just now is danged good- and muttered 'duck-butt'.

I got another beer, my third meaning I was starting to feel tipsy, and conversation between us flowed. It turned out while the blonde loved clubbing, he also loved the stars. He was currently searching for a lively daytime club so he could spend a few nights staring at the sky. His weaknesses were ramen- anything flavored like it, smelling like it, or that brought memories of people he ate it with.

I told him about having to work with Lee at the technology company we had been at since college. Naruto had needed me to stop for a while as he gained breathe. Apparently he found the time when Lee set his computer on fire by uploading a picture of Gai-Sensei the most hilarious thing in the world. (Apparently Naruto and Lee go way back, though Lee never mentioned having such a sexy friend.)

In the midst of us talking, dancing (oh, yes! More hip action for me.), and laughing at whatever move our friends were doing, we fell against each other. The fox boy was holding onto a bar stool trying not to fall over with laughter as Temari, who was a bit wasted despite not being allowed to drink on the job, danced. It was an embarrassing sight and Shikamaru started drinking heavily as it continued. I was clutching onto the counter of the bar, also trying not to fall over.

As Naruto righted himself, he ended up being knocked into my chest by one of Temari's legs, which were swinging wildly.

"Ah…!" His face turned up to mine and I could see he was a bit pink across his face, despite the strobe lights altering his colors. I was pretty sure I was blushing myself. He pressed closer to my chest, not breaking the stare between my black eyes and his azure. My heart pounded as I leaned down a bit, slipping my fingers under his chin and tilting his face more towards mine. Understanding, his eyes closed halfway and his lips tugged into a small smirk.

My lips brushed gently against his at first before Naruto smashed his into my own, apparently wanting more than that. My hand went from his chin to the back on his head as I pulled him further into the already deep kiss. He was nibbling and licking my lips already but I didn't let him in. (After all, that'd make me the uke, right? I am an Uchiha and we are always seme!) I felt him pout and opened my mouth to lick his lips. He hesitated but opened. His mouth was so warm and tasted of ramen and cherries from the candy.

His teeth briefly nibbled my tongue before rubbing his tongue against mine. I was in _his_ mouth but_ he_ was the dominant one? I ran my free hand down his side, leaving it on, of course, his hips. He broke the kiss off for air and pressed his hands on my chest. The cute blue eyes studied my dark ones before he grabbed up my shirt and yanked me so our lips collided again. Somewhere behind us, I heard a friend whoop, apparently just now noticing my make-out session with Naruto.

The DJ announced that the next song was the last one on the CD and of the night. We broke apart and Naruto started pulling me to the dance floor, as everyone else headed there. A quick glance at my watch told me it was 3 am. Suddenly, 'Who Let The Dogs Out' filled our ears and the DJ threw out some curses.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry but we are _not_ listening to this! I'd rather listen to that other mix!" Naruto's eyes brightened and he ran out of my grasp on his waist and up to the DJ stand. Whispering, he pulled a cassette out and squealed as the DJ took it and scampered back to me.

I grinned as a remix of 'Control' came on: Steve Aoki's version. The strobe lights spun faster, as if willing everyone in the club to have a stroke or whatever was caused by flashing lights. Naruto lifted his arms above his head and seemed to be in the liquid dancing trance he was in when I first saw him. I moved along with him and soon we were both moving fast against each other and panting hard. His pelvis was thrusting slightly against mine as he swayed his hips and rubbed against me.

It was only a few seconds from the end when out of nowhere, an angry hand yanked me around and there a pink-haired girl stood fuming. Maybe the hair was a trick from the lights. No sane person would have their hair that pink, right?

She pointed to Naruto, who had come by my side, and glared at me. "Why are you dancing on _**my boyfriend**_?!" Naruto blushed a deep color and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"H-hey Sakura~!"

**Wow, that was long. Oh well~! I was thinking if I left it at them dancing then readers might think it was over… But it's far from. I still have designs for at least five more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

All of the songs I put in here, I like. My favorite song currently is 'Shimi' by Maximum the Hormone. Either that or 'Buiikikaesu!!!!' by the same. Listen to it. Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any songs, car companies, this website, or even a bondage slave. :*( *****

The pink-haired girl, Sakura apparently, turned her glare slowly from me to the cute little fox on my side. She lowered the hand that was pointing at him, her whole body trembling. She was going to blow. Naruto seemed to know it too because he slowly backed away, turning slightly to find the exit. Looking up at me, he did a sheepish grin.

"Uh, sorry about this, Sasuke. I hope I get to see you again, but for now… **I GOT TO GO!" **He took off towards the exit, his tan legs moving in a similar speed to that of the roadrunner in cartoons. The girl stared for a few seconds before yelling (something like 'Che' or whatever) and taking off after him.

I just stood there stupefied, staring at the door before following after them. Unfortunately, after the last song everyone was heading out with whoever they found that night. I tried to push past all the people but they were like a wall! Finally, really desperate to see Naruto once more, I shouted out something I thought would stop most of the gay people shuffling out.

"Oh my gosh! Britney Spears just snuck in from the back!" Heads almost snapped off, turning to the stage which I was pointing at. Ino was on there, wearing an outfit similar to what the star might've worn, and talking to the DJ. Her blonde hair covered her face, luckily, so half of the group ran towards her thinking it to be the star herself. I snickered as she got an alarmed look at the huge stampede coming her way.

Turning I ran outside and spotted the blonde fast. His bright orange shirt (how had I not noticed the ugly color of the shirt? The strobe lights weren't that bad.) caught my eye. He was being dragged on his back to a pink Toyota. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was yelling at the girl.

For being such a petite girl, she looked pretty strong… and scary. Sakura growled as she saw me approaching and Naruto stopped yelling and turned a bit to see me, still being dragged to the car. He grinned and started kicking his ankles and making a fuss trying to get out of her hold. She wasn't having it.

"Look," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, looking tired. "I'm sure you're a nice guy, no one that good-looking could be mean. But this sack of hyperactivity is mine and straight so please find someone else."

She looked up at me, her eyes pleading but still looking feral and ready to attack at the same time. Naruto was still flopping around even though his arms were still crossed and he looked like a butterfly trying to escape its cocoon. I stared at her.

"He is _not_ straight!" I said, but winced when she shot me a glare that could rival an Uchiha's if properly honed. The squirming boy squeaked as Sakura's grip on his ankles tightened too much and he gave me a look that told me to run.

"N-now, now, Sakura, honey. He _is_ right. I told you that I'm bi." The pink-haired girl's glare turned slowly downward to Naruto. He started to thrash as hard as he could when her veins seemed dangerously close to popping right out from her hands wrapped tightly around the small tan ankles. She let him go and he scrambled up and dusted himself off before shooting me a look telling me he would've preferred for me to have never seen this.

The dark aura slowly dispersed from the female's body and she looked up at the fox through her eyelashes, batting them a few times. "Naru, I'm sorry. I know that but it still upsets me when you try to cheat on me. How about we go home and I'll make you ramen?"

The other boy blinked a few times before grinning. I hadn't noticed it in the club, but he had three scars down each cheek, making my fox nickname fit him perfectly.

"Um, give me a second, ok, Sakura? I just want to say bye to Sasuke." He turned to me and opened his mouth to speak. But I still had my eyes on the girl. Her smile had turned strained and her eye was twitching. Her hand reached up to Naruto's shoulder and he 'eeped' as she flung him like a tiny toy into her car. His eyes went wide as the door slammed on his face.

The pinkette turned to me, the dark aura returned and she grinned a forced and scary smile. It was worse than Sai's. As I pulled a disgusted and fearful look (I know, I know. So not befitting of an Uchiha.), the façade dropped and she glared harder than before.

"So, listen, Sas-_gay_ was it?" She said it with such venom that two guys walking by her dropped dead. "I'm going to take _my_ boyfriend home and we're going to do it. He will not think of you during it or after it. You both will not meet again, as he will NOT" she glared at the blonde "Go to these kind of clubs again."

I just stared at her; apparently Naruto was into crazy girls. She took the silence to mean 'yes' as she spun on her heel and got in her car, before backing out over the two guys killed by her words. (You know I'm just kidding, right? I would have been screaming in a manly Uchiha way if there were two dead guys.) Naruto waved sadly before looking back terrified at his girlfriend.

****

Gaara munched on his 8th piece of pizza. It would be gone soon. Shoved into a booth and two chairs at the ends of the table, were me, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, his apparent new best friend, Chouji, Neji, and his new boyfriend (though no one knows if it's willingly or forced), Sai. Chouji was immediately accepted into the group when he brought out the Pizza Hut discount buffet coupons.

Kiba picked off another piece of sausage off his pizza and put it in his jacket, where his dog gobbled it down. It had been two and a half weeks since I saw Naruto. Lee claimed that he was doing well but whenever I asked for his number, Lee shook his head and mumbled something about it not being 'a youthful choice unless I wanted a non-youthful castration from the girlfriend'. She's really nuts.

So I just went back to my regular life. I worked with Lee who continued his Gai-Sensei picture obsession (now extending it to Gaara though), stared at clouds with Shika and Chouji, and went out to clubs on weekdays just to celebrate a restaurant adding more food.

Sometimes I found myself wondering if Naruto really didn't think about me like Sakura said he wouldn't do again. I hoped not.

Music filled the restaurant and we all narrowed our eyes at Lee, who was searching for his cellphone in his leg warmers. (WHAT DOES HE PUT IN THERE?! I SAW HIM PULL OUT A KITTEN!)

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and-" the male voice was cut off as Lee picked up the phone and handed it to Gaara.

"Hello? Kan- I mean, Neko-nii. Yeah, he is here. Tonight?" Gaara covered the phone. "Are we doing anything tonight," he asked, looking at everyone blankly. Nobody had anything to do. "Oh, we'll be there. Will _he_ be there? Great; but what about cotton candy? Ok, panda out."

We all stared at the red-head, looking for an explanation to the weird conversation. He shrugged and got up to get another piece of pizza. Upon returning, Kiba asked what we were supposed to be doing tonight.

Gaara's apathetic face turned towards mine, as if I had asked the question. "We're going to 'Whiskers'. Oh, and Sasuke? Naruto will be there."

My heart skipped a beat and I felt my mouth twitch into a smirk. Something _good_ was going to happen tonight.

**Goodnight Nurse's 'Milkshake' is pretty good. Sorry this was late and, you know, sucky. See ya next chapter… Maybe.**


End file.
